


Days

by PrinnPrick



Series: (Don't Assume You Know) How to Dad [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Acquaintanceship, Ex-Soldier, F/F, F/M, Leon being kind of stalkerish, Leon is always one inch away from smacking Bartz but that would be unprofessional, M/M, Mention of Tifa crushing on Aerith, Office Work, Strifehart, Yuffie annoys Leon, all the women in Cloud's life might be insane, anxiety cat, at home dad cloud, business dad leon, casual waving without speaking is considered being friendly right, cloud's mom is very typical mom, ex-military, home life without the kids, mention of Aerith with Zack, thoughts about the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Daily life for two very different styles of dad.
Relationships: Cloud x Leon, CloudLeon, Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall x Cloud, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: (Don't Assume You Know) How to Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetoaSai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/gifts).



Leon sighed hard as he practically stormed past the glass double-doors into the building and just barely suppressed the urge to stomp to his office. He could already feel a migraine forming. Before he even had the chance to _park_ Bartz was already in over his head, again. Leon loosed a low growl.

 _If he weren't Ellone's son, I would have fired him already. I shouldn't have to hire an assistant for my assistant, but it's starting to look like the best option; at least someone to coach the boy a month or so._ Bartz was only 19 and this was his first job, but Ellone was a determined and scary woman when she wanted to be. And she had wanted Bartz to learn "from the best" after he expressed a mild interest in business.

Luckily, it wasn't the biggest company, so if they did run out of ink because Bartz forgot to order more they had a store down the road with enough. It was more expensive, but at least it was a back-up. The problem was when Bartz would accidentally screw up the scheduling, and more than once since he started he would have one to two blocks at least every week with double-booked meetings. Once _triple_ booked. Leon was forced to go through his little cousin's (well, more like a nephew at this point) notes on top of all his other duties, and to repeat himself multiple times (which he hated). Considering they were a P.R. agency, their entire livelihood was staked on not looking like fools to the clients.

Leon switched the little ear piece off as he shrugged off his coat for now and hung it neatly over the nearby coat rack on a hanger. It was too warm for suits, but for his sense of professionalism he found having the entire set necessary. Until a client arrived, it would remain on the hanger so he could roll his sleeves up, loosen his tie, and get to work a little more comfortably.

"Bartz!" Leon barked. It was a one-floor building with only three rooms, and enough room in the main entrance for Bartz to have a desk... which he wasn't sitting at when Leon arrived. "If you aren't at least within yelling range, _we are going to have words._ And the only excusable reason I'll take is coffee!"

*****

"... Yes, ma," Cloud muttered as he held the phone to his left ear using his shoulder and tried to do the dishes at the same time. The dishwasher had decided to break, _of course_ , after the first night in years he had decided to leave the dishes for in the morning. He had been feeling off again, and thought it might be a nice gesture to himself to go to bed early figuring there weren't many. 

It was odd how "not many" suddenly became a horde of dishes now that he had to wash them by hand, or risk the possibility of flies.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Cloud said flatly as he finally dried his hands at last. Everything was squeaky clean and either back in the shelf where it belonged or lounging on a dish-rack. "Mother Unit, I'm thirty. That means if I haven't gotten into simple habits like that of brushin' my teeth by now, I probably never will... and yes--I do. Twice daily."

Cloud winced as he popped his neck and walked away from the sink to check the fridge. It was something he couldn't control very well; not by any fault of his mother's, but they had lived without food while he was a boy more than once. After that, even as an adult he found situations where he was forced to starve. Checking the fridge and seeing it full of groceries did wonders for his mood, and reminded him he was okay now. They all were. Next came the laundry; it was time to change the beds. Tidus was old enough to do his own when he got home later, but Roxas was still a baby.

"Would ya stop askin' if I've met someone?" Cloud rolled his eyes as he climbed the stairs to the boys' rooms. "You should probably get over that delusion you have of seein' me gettin' hitched one day. Who the fuck wants--yeah, sorry I cussed. Sorry, yes, I made the lifestream cry," Cloud rolled his eyes again, but this time it was almost painful in their intensity. "No one wants me, ma. I ain't gonna force someone on me, either."

Cloud entered Roxas's room and noted it was also time again to force the boy to clean his room. He allowed his sons' rooms to get unruly up to a certain degree, but past that was considered too much. He shook his head and carefully walked the narrow path between toys, blankets, and coloring books to the bed; the phone laid on his right ear against his shoulder this time as he began to pull the sheets off.

"Well, thanks, but that's you. You're my mother... Would look pretty shi-- _bad_ if you didn't think I was decent."

*****

It was closing in on lunch-time at last, and his stomach knew it. He felt a demanding gurgle and looked at the clock, noting it was just past two. The brunette stretched his arms high above his head and nearly groaned when his back popped between his shoulders. 

_Hmm... I don't have another meeting unless we get someone walking in until three. Do I feel like walking around the corner for something or ordering in?_ Leon contemplated with a frown. _Or order and pick it up, or make Bartz pick it up? ... No. Knowing him, he'd fall on the way back and destroy the container. I should start making my own lunches again... Saves money and time._

Leon shrugged to himself after another second, and then turned to his computer. He was feeling particularly lazy, which wasn't often a thing he felt, so he chose to order in so he could continue work. There was a meal bar in his desk to tide him over in the mean time.

 _... I wonder if Cloud has social media..._ Leon thought suddenly after he placed his order and jumped over to the next account; two of his clients were causing mass mayhem across the world of cosmetology again, and if they kept it up he was considering kicking them. Drama was a good way, on occasion, to catch the public eye, and in a world where views meant dollars that could be a boon... But not every freaking day. He wasn't such a miracle worker he could solve all the problems they caused for them, especially not when they wouldn't take a break from being assholes. It was then the blonde popped up into his mind's eye; he considered looking him up, maybe a little. Just to see what his kid might be getting into should their sons really become better friends.

 _Hm... That might be an invasion of privacy. No, wait, it wouldn't be if his profile is public... Still, would that be creepy?_ Leon shook his head; he hadn't ever been self-conscious of someone thinking badly of him before, since it was his job to do things on occasion people wouldn't like. _Don't be stupid. You literally spy on strangers all the time for gossip, blackmail, and competition. He's just some dad... And he could be a dad who's into something weird. It's not just your job away from home, it's your duty as Sora's father that you double check._

With that thought in mind, Leon opened a new window.

_... He only gave me his first name, but how many 'Cloud's could there be?_

*****

"What did he do this time?" Cloud asked, without bothering to hide how tired he sounded. Red XIII had been throwing up a lot and he was on the hunt for more, as every time he seemed to take a step--there some was. _I'll have to take'em to the vet, I think. This is a lot more than normal..._

Cloud threw away the used paper-towels, and then went to drain the tub. Some of the bath toys (and his shower scrubber) were starting to look a little mucky, so he had been soaking them in bleach and water. The bath needed a wash, so it was like killing two birds with one stone. He made sure to use his own tub in case the bleach didn't entirely wash out (last time he found himself with streaks of much lighter hair after a long soak).

"You know, you've been calling me almost every day for a month or so now, Aerith," Cloud lamented as he blew some hair out of his face and slipped on a pair of elbow-length kitchen gloves. "Maybe you and Zack just aren't meant to be?"

Cloud had to quickly jerk the phone away from his ear as Aerith's voice became strident.

"Sorry! Fuckin' _sorry_!" Cloud yelled back toward the phone; he waited a moment to ascertain her level of volume before putting the phone to his ear again. "Don't yell at _me_ every time he does somethin' stupid... I'm just sayin', we've known Zack since we were teenagers. I don't see him changin' any time soon. You either love him as the puppy boy, flirt-with-every-woman-he-sees dimwit he is or don't."

Cloud let the phone fall this time as she nearly broke his ear drum again. His hands were in the bleach water with a scrub brush, so he couldn't safely take the phone away. He sighed as she continued to rant on the other end. Normally, his sister was a level-headed woman of kindness and patience... but when it came to Zack she was a crazy lady. One second complaining, the next defending.

"I can't hear you, sissy!" Cloud called back loud enough that he hoped she could hear him. "I dropped the phone and my hands are wet!"

*****

"Yuffie, get the fuck out of my office," Leon stated plainly as he shuffled a stack of papers, just before pushing them through the shredder. They never kept any paperwork around; everything was online. It was to help with security for their clients, and Leon made sure to have three points of storage to prevent accidental erasure from accidents, Bartz, or malfunction.

"Aww, come'on, Squally!" Yuffie cooed as she set the bag of food down. 

"Do _not_ call me 'Squall', you infant."

"No need to be so mean. I added an extra Rangoon into your order and everything," she said with a playful smirk as she set a heavy, plastic bag down. "What's so bad about me saying 'hi' to you now and then? You ordered from _my_ job--I assumed you wanted to see me!"

"You're a shift supervisor, Yuffie," Leon reminded as he rubbed the space between his eyes where his nose met his forehead. He closed his eyes and sat back into his chair. The papers were shredded, at least (otherwise he would never trust documentation like that around a nosy nutter like _her_ ). 

"I'm good, I'm good."

"You're going to get yourself fired."

"And if I do, thank goodness I have a wonderful, amazing, loves-me-so-much, best uncle-cousin looking out! You should give me a job like you did Bartz!"

The look of absolute fury mixed with horror that Leon gave Yuffie at that notion could have melted steel.

"Okay, okay! Sorry I suggested it," Yuffie chuckled.

"Besides, you're only my cousin through marriage. I have no obligations to you. Are we even related?"

"Well, let's see..." Yuffie tapped her chin. "I'm Ellone's sister-in-law, and she's your cousin... so that would make me your second-cousin-in-law, but you've been babysitting me since almost as long as Bartz!" She was seventeen--almost eighteen, and Ellone's husband had a tight family. Bartz and Yuffie were raised practically as siblings. "Speaking of him, Bartz has been looking extra shaky lately. Ellone is going to get mad if you keep stressing him out and scaring him, Squall!"

"Do _not_ \--" Squall growled and jerked away by turning his chair sharply. "What do you want, Yuffie? You need to get going, and I have another meeting soon."

"Nope! I'm on break, actually. And so are you!" Yuffie chirped happily. "Bartz said you're open for another twenty, and I'm open for another twenty-five!" She threw him a pair of finger-guns. "So, when's my turn?"

 _Bartz is getting an ear full later..._ "Your turn for what?" Leon asked, with all the enthusiasm of a much older man as he turned back to the computer. It wasn't safe to be on a client's account with Yuffie around, so instead he picked up the research on Cloud he had been conducting to keep him half-distracted from his cousin-in-law, technically-like-a-niece's nonsense. He was a little harder to find than he expected, since there was practically nothing to find, but there was an old account on an outdated server the man still seemed to update infrequently. There wasn't much to peruse, but there were a few pictures of the blonde in a military uniform (Leon recognized it as belonging to SOLDIER, which had immediately brought up alarm bells until he saw he was no longer enlisted), as well as a few of him with a small group of women and/or his kids at the beach, the park, enjoying a birthday party...

There was only one of Cloud by himself out of uniform looking particular awkward as he did his best to smile with one brow quirked and the look of "Really?" in his eyes while he lounged back on an old, leather chair. It wasn't professional, and the pose was nothing special (he had probably been caught off guard), but the blonde was apparently naturally photogenic. His eyes were a beautiful shade of glass or crystal blue, his skin was clear and pale like porcelain, he had a few scattered freckles on his cheeks and nose (not clumped, just one here and there), a long neck, nice body (even in that lazy slump)... Cloud was definitely easy on the eyes--but that wasn't why Leon had looked him up.

_The things Shinra put SOLIDER through... I even heard rumors they were experimented on. Then again, if that were true would he really be fine with keeping a picture of himself in uniform around? Hmm... I'll have to be careful about letting Sora over for a while until I know more. Group activities first._

"For me to get famous!" Yuffie exclaimed like it was obvious. "When are you going to help me out, huh? I was born to be--! Ohhh, who is _he_?"

Leon pressed the power button on the monitor off. "Who?"

"That gorgeous blonde guy you were just looking at!" Yuffie tried to bypass him to turn the monitor back on, but Leon kept her back.

"No one." Leon stood up and moved to pick Yuffie up and throw her over his shoulder, which caused her to squeak. She huffed. 

"New boyfriend? Potential boyfriend? Fuck buddy?" Yuffie asked, but he knew it was just her being annoying now. At least she didn't struggle like a child.

"Don't cuss, Yuff," Leon said lazily as he gently set her back in front of Bartz's desk. Leon turned a cold glare onto Bartz, who visibly gulped. "You are absolutely **not** to be sharing _any_ sensitive information with _anyone_ outside this office." He snapped. "We're going to talk about confidentiality laws before you go home tonight. _Is that understood_?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Bartz shook his head in what might have been a nod, but he was too nervous.

"And you," he turned to Yuffie and crossed his arms. "You are not allowed in my office, and you know why. Do it again and I'll tell your parents about that little incident you asked me not to."

Yuffie waved a dismissive hand as if she didn't believe him.

"Do you _want_ me to prove I'm serious?" Leon asked as he clicked his bluetooth on and pulled out his phone--his eyes like daggers.

"No need to be so dramatic!" Yuffie held her hands up on the defensive. "Okay, okay, okay... I'll head back to work, you ass."

"No cussing, Yuffie!"

Yuffie just stuck her tongue out at him before sashaying like a run-way model out the door.

*****

"... No, Tifa, she still isn't single," Cloud's voice was muffled slightly as he was face down on the couch. It was finally closing in on the end of the day. The phone beside him was on speaker. "You know my sister... she's stubborn. And I'm not gonna push her in either direction unless I think it's good for her."

Nevermind that he just wanted them to break up already, and not so Tifa might have a chance at Aerith. He was just sick of how both Zack and Aerith seemed too co-dependent while unable to stand each other half the time. There were even a few incidents where Cloud, Aerith, and even Tifa had caught Zack flirting with other women. Zack wasn't exactly subtle about it, and didn't see what was so wrong with flirting so long as he didn't touch (even if it made Aerith feel insecure and bad about herself, which made Cloud want to punch his dumb face off). Zack called her possessive when Aerith grew upset, and if someone else pointed out that wasn't what it was Aerith would say technically he was right. Zack would stop for a while anyway (and he never actually cheated, at least... as far as Cloud was aware), then the cycle would begin anew.

"I know you'd be better for her, Tifa... and I know for a fact she likes you that way," Cloud admitted as he carefully pulled his face from the couch pillow. "But even if they did break up, it'd be a bad idea, ya know? Not because there's anything wrong with you, just it's always bad to jump into somethin' right afterward..."

"I wouldn't!" Tifa insisted firmly. "Going after someone right after they break up is way too close to manipulation, too. If she wants me, I want her to want me right... But you did say she does, right?"

"She does," Cloud confirmed with a long sigh. "Anyway, I wouldn't expect them to break up anytime soon... They've been together too long. You know how it is with couples that ain't right, but they're not ready to give up anyway."

"Yeah, it stinks... Even if it weren't me, she deserves so much better. Zack is decent, but he clearly doesn't want to settle."

"Mm... Listen, I gotta go. I've got two blonde monsters to pick up soon."

"Aww, the babies!" Tifa cooed. "You should invite me along to get them sometime! You know I miss them."

"You always, without fail, somehow sneak them sugary treats. So, no."

"It's my job as aunty!"

"Aerith is their aunty, you're more like God-Aunty. Either way, you're not the one who has to put them to bed later. So, _never on a school night_." Cloud blew that one piece of bang that kept falling into his eye when he didn't do his hair away. "... I'll consider it for Friday, though."

"Ha! That's more like it. Okay. Oh, but before you go..." Tifa's voice softened with clear concern. "You, uh... You mentioned feeling 'weird' last night?"

"... Yeah. I felt a little weird."

"Do you know what might have triggered it?"

"Just... thoughts. When I'm left alone too long, ya know..."

"I know, yeah... Just call me, okay? Any time. I'll happily talk your ear off." She chuckled.

Cloud returned the short laughter with a quick chortle. "Right, I know. I will."

"Promise? Any time, really!"

"Promise. Bye."

*****

Leon managed to secure his position as First Parent to Arrive. He glanced at his watch again as he stood by his car right in front of the school entrance as per usual. Not long after his arrival came the van (it was preceded by a scratching noise which it didn't have that morning). He pushed a bit of hair behind his ear and watched without realizing he was watching as Cloud hopped out of the van and popped the hood to take a look, as confident as any mechanic Leon had ever seen. Cloud seemed to immediately know what was wrong, too, as he jumped back into the van for what looked like transmission oil and a thermos of water. There was a bit of tinkering after he added the liquids, and Cloud shut the hood again--moving to stand in front of the van and lean against it like he had yesterday.

The blonde yawned without bothering to cover it up, and then seemed to notice at last Leon was (rudely) staring. Cloud didn't seem bothered and just cracked a half-smile and waved his hand in greeting. Leon returned the gesture, and then turned back to the school. Even in a loose, black house coat (was it a house coat? It wasn't a hoody, but it wore almost like a short bathrobe without a belt), tattered jeans, messed up boots, and his hair a mess Cloud was pretty. 

_... He could probably make it as a model, even at his age. He has the right features, enough height, muscles... Blonde, blue-eyed guys are still popular, too._ Leon chanced a glance at the blonde man, who was picking his teeth with his pinky nail. Leon stared at him with the flattest frown. _No class, though. Then again, most models lack that, too. He'd fit right in._


End file.
